


you set my soul alight

by merrymegtargaryen



Series: supermassive black hole [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Spanking, theon greyjoy is a milf loving thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Theon has been a naughty boy.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Catelyn Tully Stark
Series: supermassive black hole [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	you set my soul alight

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end my kink bingo contributions with a bang, and what better way to go out than with some milf loving thottiness?

“You’ve,”  _ thwap _ “been”  _ thwap _ “a very”  _ thwap _ “naughty”  _ thwap _ “boy.”  _ thwap _

Theon gasps with each smack to his bottom, his whole body jolting with the force of Catelyn’s punishment. He grips fistfuls of her dress, burying his face in the velvet material. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” she demands, and he resurfaces long enough to choke out an apology.

“I’m sorry, my lady, truly.”

“I’ll bet you are.” She spanks him again, and he muffles his shout in her dress. “My husband took you in, I raised you as one of my own, and  _ this _ is how you repay me?”

“I’m sorry! I was stupid, I wasn’t thinking, I’ll never do it again!” His cock is embarrassingly hard, straining against the waistband of his pants. He’s no stranger to Catelyn Stark’s discipline, but she’s never put this amount of dedication into disciplining him before, nor has he ever gotten this much pleasure from it. Her spankings in the past had been a few light slaps; it was the shame of getting them that had stung more than anything. But now it’s her hand that has him writhing in her lap, her hand and the words she’s using to berate him. 

She must know what this is doing to him. Even if she miraculously can’t feel it, she has to know that the muffled moans and gasps aren’t just from pain. Or rather, not from pain alone. There’s a pleasure that comes with that pain, blood rushing to his cock every time her hand meets his bottom.

It hurts, though, make no mistake, and he finds himself choking on tears at her relentless barrage.

“Please,” he sobs, unsure if he’s asking for her to stop or to keep going. “My lady...I’ll be good, I swear I will...I’ll do anything…”

She stills, her hand raised in the air. He stills, too, waiting for a blow that may come at any moment.

“Anything?” she asks sharply.

He nods eagerly. “Yes, my lady, anything.”

“Get up.”

He does, staggering away from her as he pulls his pants up over his smarting bottom. To his surprise and hunger, Lady Catelyn lifts her dress up to her hips. 

“My lady…?”

“On your knees,” she commands, her flinty eyes boring into his. 

He drops to his knees as quickly as he can, hardly daring to believe his luck. He has always dreamt of making love to Lady Catelyn, of course, but to be invited to do it now? It may be a trap...or it may be some consolation for his punishment. If so, the punishment was  _ well _ worth the consolation. Either way, he may never get a chance like this again, so he must be perfect.

Luckily, Lady Catelyn, as in all things, takes the lead; as soon as he gets close, she wraps his hair around her fingers, shoving his face against her cunt. 

“This is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?” she asks in a low, silky voice. 

He doesn’t dare to answer her with words. Instead, he licks and sucks at the tender flesh there, using his fingers to stretch her and fill her when she grows slick. He doesn’t dare to look at her or even acknowledge her; he listens for the hard, unsteady breaths, the muffled whimpers, and the whispered curses, and takes these as encouragement. She’s been so lonely since Lord Stark died, and she is still young. She has needs. 

And Theon is happy to be the man who gives her  _ exactly _ what she needs. 


End file.
